Friendship
by poseidonkid2595
Summary: (y/n) your name its about you being Snape's daughter, you're in love with Draco this is over all the books
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(y/n) looked at her mum and dad who were talking to her about going to Hogwarts as (y/n) wasn't ordinary she was a witch and her parents was also a witch and wizard. Except her dad was a pureblood which meant his whole family had been wizards whereas her mum was a mudblood which was a horrible word for someone that came from normal people which the wizarding world called muggles. Her dad was a Slytherin when he was in Hogwarts and was now a professor at Hogwarts teaching potions and head of Slytherin but her mum had been in Gryffindor which was a rival house of Slytherin yet somehow her mum and dad had ended up together and where happy.

"Now sweetie you know we don't care what house you're in as long as you're happy, you know that right sweetie?" your mum Alice had been repeating this line since her letter from Hogwarts came in a month ago, but (y/n) couldn't help being worried she her best friend since he was destined to be in Slytherin since it's his whole family had been but (y/n) was a mix and was scared if she went into another house her friend wouldn't talk to her anymore.

"I know mum, please stop it" (y/n) replied rolling her eyes before looking round for her best friend

"Draco's already on the train" She heard with a start behind her and turned to see her dad's friend and her best friends dad Lucius Malfoy, (y/n) didn't like him he always looked down his nose at (y/n) and her mum because he saw them both as dirt as they had muggle blood in them which (y/n) knew her chance of ever being with Draco as more than a friend wouldn't ever happen due to her blood mix.

"Lucius it's very nice to see you again" Your dad Severus said to his old friend

"You to Severus, well I hope your daughter enjoys her time at Hogwarts and that her house is the right one" Lucius said before walking away

"What house is the right one? Slyherin?" (y/n) asked before feeling tears prick at her eyes

"I hate that man, don't you listen to him, no matter what house you are in me and your dad will always love you" your mum retorts angrily

"Your mums right, we'll always love you don't worry now go find Draco" your dad said before kissing you on the forehead and waving you off as you get on the train

You step onto the train looking through the compartments for your friend but you couldn't find him instead you found a partly empty compartment that only had 3 people in it, so you knocked on the screen at the compartment before opening it which had a bushy brown haired looking at you, a boy with ginger hair and freckles, and another boy with black hair and glasses.

"Em excuse me would it be ok if I sat with you guys it's just I can't find my friend anywhere" (y/n) rambled out nervously

"Of course not, come and sit down" The brown hair boy said and moved over so you could sit down next him

"Thank you" (y/n) said before stepping in and closed the compartment door behind her and sat down beside the brow haired boy

"I'm (y/n)" you say smiling and the rest introduced themselves the brown haired boy was called Harry, the bushy brown haired girl Hermione, and the ginger boy with freckles was Ron. They talked a lot about there parents though (y/n) avoided fully saying that her dad taught potions at Hogwarts as she knew that most of the students didn't like him, they also talked about what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts, as (y/n) and Ron where the only ones brought up by wizards so told Harry and Hermione what to kind of expect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"(y/n)! This is where you've been talking to this lot" You look up to see your friend Draco standing at the door with 2 boys that you hadn't ever met before he was glaring at everyone in your compartment

"Hey Draco, I couldn't find you earlier so I found somewhere else to sit, what's wrong?" you asked worried

"Just wondering what a Slytherin princess is doing sitting with a mudblood, a weasley and potter" Draco said so harshly that you got so angry and hurt that this boy you had known your whole life was saying something like that

"Draco Malfoy how dare you say such things" you said shocked "My mum was a goddamn muggleborn and I have that blood in my veins also I'm not Slytherin Princess, yes my dad was in Slytherin but my mum was a Gryffindor I could be in any one of the houses"

"I meant no disrespect to you (y/n)" he said with sympathy in his eyes

"Maybe we should just talk later on at the school Draco, I'm very upset at you right now" You say angrily looking away from the blood boy who glared one last time at your friends before slamming the compartment door shut and walking away

"You know Draco Malfoy?" Ron asked you

"Yeah my dad and his dad are old friends though his dad doesn't approve of me or my mum but he values my dad very much probably only because he's head of Slytherin" you say thinking

"Wait! What? Your dads head of Slytherin? Professor Snape?" Ron asked you nodded

"Yeah my dads head of Slytherin but my mum was a Gryffindor so I could be any house but my parents say they don't care what house I am in as long as I'm happy" (y/n) said smiling then remembering Harry's last name you turned to him "Your names Potter? Any relation to James Potter?"

"Yeah, he was my dad" Harry said sadly "You know of him?"

"Yeah, your dad and my dad hated each other though saying that if it wasn't for your dad my mum may never have ended up with my mum" you said thinking about it

"Why?" Harry asked curiously

"I know you don't know many stories about your parents so I guess I'll tell you what I knew of them" (y/n) said before telling the story of how her parents finally got together "Your mum Lily and my mum Alice were really good friends because they were both muggle born and Lily was best friends with Severus which caused him to be friends with Alice, so Alice fell in love with him but Lily fell for James and when James and his friends used to sneak out the castle Lily and Alice would go to then Severus followed them because your dad said he should come as well since he was friends with the girls which was to a tree called the whomping willow which attacks people who get to close and well one of the branched nearly hit Severus but missed as one of James's friends pulled him back in time, then a huge blowout happened and Alice and Severus were together since then and Lily and James were together since then"

"So your dad was friends with my dad?" Harry asked

"No, my dad hated your dad for getting Lily, see he was in love with Lily" you say nervously

"No way" Ron said "You know that? Doesn't it feel awkward to know your dad loved someone before your mum?"

"No because Lily was his first love but my mum he grew to love and that's spectacular to know that there's always a second chance to find love" you said smiling dreamily thinking about your future

"Hey people we're almost at Hogwarts please start changing into your robes" a ginger haired boy said sticking his head into the compartment before walking off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They all stepped into the Great Hall nervous and excited. A woman named professor McGonagall brought out a stool with an old looking hat on top which (y/n) knew to be the sorting hat. The hat started singing but (y/n) wasn't paying attention as you were looking along the teachers table for your dad who you found and he gave you a smile and a nod.

"When I call your name come on up and try on the hat which will decide which house you shall be in" Professor McGonagall said once the hat had stopped singing and rolled out a piece of parchment paper and started reading names off as it as each house cheered loudly at each new member they got.

When Hermione's name was called she waved bye to you all nervously and ran up to the stool the hat was barely on her before she was sorted into Gryffindor. The list went on with you paying no attention as you were worried about what house you'd be in until a name got read which turned your blood cold, and started watching as your friend Draco went up you smiled up at him as looked down at you and smiled back at you then the hat declared Slytherin before he walked away without a backwards glance to his house. Harry was in Gryffindor as the hat took its time to decide it but (y/n) was glad he was there just like his parents were in that house, he went and sat down at the table beside Hermione who was talking to him excitedly.

"Snape, (y/n)" Professor McGonagall shouted and the whole hall went quiet staring at you confused at the girl who had the same name as the worst teacher in Hogwarts, you sat on the stool as the hat was placed onto your head.

"Ooh well what do we have here?" The hat said as you gripped the stool tightly looking out over at everyone staring at you "Another hard choice as your own dads the head of Slytherin but your mum was an outstanding Gryffindor in her own right, aren't you a tough one, oh lets go with GRYFFINDOR!"

You ran over to the Gryffindor table which were cheering loudly and you sat down beside Harry and Hermione who were shaking your hands as well as some of the other Gryffindors.

"Will your family not be upset that you're not in Slytherin?" Hermione asked worried for you

"My mum and dad said they wouldn't but some of our family friends will not be happy" you say feeling happy but also sad at the same time

You look around trying to find Draco over at the Slytherin table and you find him leaning in close talking to a girl over at his table but he looks up and you see his grey eyes looking at you sadly. You feel tears pricking your eyes but you quickly blink them away and worry about fixing you and Draco's friendship tomorrow today you'll make new friends. Ron was in Gryffindor as well as he predicted and sat down beside Harry, Ron introduced us all to his two older twin brothers Fred and George who were absolute troublemakers but completely funny.

"So old grumpy Snape has a daughter?" Fred asked

"And here I thought that he hated people" George said

"My dad just likes to keep quiet about me, he doesn't really trust people around me or my mum because well she was muggle born so he doesn't want us to get hurt by those who don't like muggleborns or there children" (y/n) explained to them

"Wait!" George said looking at Fred amazed

"A Slytherin married a muggleborn Gryffindor? Do you know how rare that is?" Fred asked

"Like Slytherins are against muggle borns being allowed into the wizard world, so marrying one is out of this world" George said

"I know but I'd like to believe all Slytherins aren't like that" You said worriedly thinking if you'll ever be more than friends with your Slytherin Prince

"Most are. I doubt you'll find another" They said

You continued eating and was questioned quite a bit on your dad before the feast was over and being led back to the Gryffindor common room by a prefect who as another brother of Ron his name Percy.

"I need to go see my dad" (y/n) complained to Percy

"You can see him tomorrow, now go to bed" he said before walking off leaving you glaring at his back

"You want to sneak out of here and go to your dad's office in the dungeons?" A voice asked from behind causing you to jump and turned to find Fred and George

"We can show you the way if you want?" George asked

"Really? But won't you get in trouble if we're caught?" You ask excitedly but also nervous

"Never been caught yet" Fred said smiling

They led the way out the portrait hole and down into the dungeons, you knocked on the door and heard your dad say "come in" you opened the door and saw your dad behind his desk but when he saw it was you he got up coming round to give you a hug.

"How did you find your way here." he asked suspiciously

"Oh some twins from my house brought me" You said smiling

Your dad opened the door to see the twins standing there smiling, he glared at them then told them to get back to there room or Gryffindor would lose points that he'd take you back up to the common room then closed the door.

"Dad about me getting into Gryffindor, you aren't upset or disappointed are you?" You asked nervously feeling tears making an appearance again

"Of course not dear" he said smiling "I'd be surprised if you never as you look so much like your mother it's only right you go into her house"

"But dad what about the Malfoys?" You asked worried

"Are you worried Draco won't be your friend anymore?" Your dad asked smiling and you nodded sniffing "Trust me you and Draco have been friends your whole life, you and him will work it out as you can't let this ruin your friendship"

"Oh dad, thank you" You said smiling wiping the tears away "You're right, we'll work it out"

"We best get you back it's past curfew" he said then led the way back to the portrait of the fat lady, hugging him goodnight before going through the hole and up the stairs climbing into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(y/n) woke up the next day with Hermione shaking her awake telling her to get up and ready for breakfast, (y/n) groaned closed her eyes and turned over pulling the covers over her head.

"Oh for goodness sake (y/n) get up" Hermione said scowling and pulling the covers off the bed leaving (y/n) groping around for them before she lay on her back yawning

"I hate you Hermione Granger" You said smiling over at her

"Good, now get out" Hermione said smiling in return

You climb out of bed taking the covers back off Hermione and made up your bed before getting dressed into the school uniform of a Grey pleated skirt that came to just above your knees, a white shirt, done up your yellow and red Gryffindor tie, pulled on your knee high grey socks with your black slip on shoes, put on your long black robe and brushed your hair before pulling on you black pointy hat.

"Right Hermione I'm ready, let's go get food I'm super hungry" You said running out the room excitedly meeting Harry and Ron in the common room waiting for you and Hermione

"About time you guys came out, what takes you girls so long to get ready" Ron complained as you all stepped through the portrait

"Maybe it's the fact I had to drag someone out of bed" Hermione said looking at you

"Well sorry guys but I'm not a morning person what so ever, I'm the one you'll find still up at four in the morning with no care in the world" You said smiling at them all

"Doubt you'll still be up at four in the morning once you start here, it's hard" Ron said

"My dads a professor here, trust me I get how hard it'll be but I'll work through it" You said happily and walked into the Great Hall and head all the chatter as students talked to each other excitedly about the day ahead "Isn't this just marvellous?"

"We have potions with your dad first you know that right?" Harry asked looking at you doubtfully as you all sat at the Gryffindor table and started getting food

"I know, but it should be ok, not awkward at all" You said shaking your heard doubting it very much about how awkward it really would be "But you know something I don't know who gets stared at more me or you Harry"

"Yeah we're both freaks to everyone" He said with a sad smile

"Well I fit in well with you both since I'm another Weasley" Ron said smiling cheekily

"I love your family so far Ron" You said smiling back "Except Percy, I don't like him"

"Well I'm muggle born from the reaction that gets from some people I'm just as weird as the lot of you" Hermione said laughing along

"Well I'm glad to call you all my weird strange friends" You said making them all laugh as you eat up breakfast continuing the fun chatter before heading down into the dungeons for potions

"Yeah we get to take this class with Slytherins" Ron said distastefully

"Well look at this Snapes own daughter in Gryffindor, who would have seen that" A Slytherin said laughing as some of the Slytherins around laughed except Draco

"Hey (y/n)" Draco said smiling at you "Least your following your mums footsteps"

"Thanks Draco, and you're following you family through another generation of Slytherin" You said back with a smile

"You guys know each other?" The Slytherin that made the joke earlier said

"Yeah we're old family friends, and just who might you be?" You asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm Blaise Zabini" He said with a smirk just as the door opened

"Great to see you're getting know one another, now come in" Your dad said glaring round at the class before walking away from door and everyone else filled in

You and Hermione worked at a table in the middle back with Ron and Harry working at the table to the left of you both and Draco and Blaise working together on your right. At all the questions your dad asked Hermione knew all the answers to which made you happy to have partnered up with her since she was so smart.

"Granger nobody likes a know it all" Snape said glaring back at Hermione "How about letting another student answer, like your partner (y/n)"

"Well he calls you by your first name" Hermione whispered smiling

"Well he obviously can't call me my last name can he" You said embarrassed to have been pointed in the middle of class

Once class had ended without you being called out again by your dad, and with Hermione tried not to answer all the questions which was hard since no else would answer.

"Draco! Wait there" You shouted to Draco who stopped and looked back at you "Guys go ahead I have something I need to do"

"What's up (y/n)?" Draco asked confused frowning at you

"I need to ask you, will we still be able to be friends even though-"

"You're a Gryffindor?" He finished smiling and you nodded biting your lip nervously "(y/n) we have been friends for as long as I can remember, don't get me wrong I'm upset not to be in the same house as you but I'm not going to start bullying you and hating you because you're not a Slytherin"

"Oh Draco you're the best" You said hugging him "We should get to our next class"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

3 years later

"I think this ball is a stupid thing" Ron said frowning into his breakfast, you rolled your eyes looking over at Hermione

"How are we supposed to ask any girls out there always in packs" Harry said confused

"There not wolves, if you go up and ask to talk to one privately the rest of the pack isn't going to try and kill you" Hermione said

"Unless you say something out of turn in front of them" (y/n) said with Hermione nodding

"I hate girls" Ron said, you shake your head and decide to give up on the conversation wondering who you'd go to the ball with if it did end up being Harry or Ron because they definitely weren't going to be able to ask any other girls to it.

"I'm heading off to the library before class there's a book I want to get" You said before pushing away from the table and heading out the Great Hall towards the library

"Hey (y/n) wait up" You heard Draco behind you shouting, you stopped and turned round frowning

"Hey Draco, what's up? Its been awhile" You said smiling you felt sad because you and Draco didn't talk much during the school year due to being in different houses and talking in class was detention worth.

"I wanted to talk to you" Draco said looking down at the floor

"I guessed that or else you wouldn't have stopped me so what do you need?" You asked smiling kindly

"Well…I was wondering if you didn't have a date to the ball…maybe you wouldn't mind going with me?" Draco asked uneasily

"Yes" You said throwing your arms around him in a hug and he hugged you back

"Alright well I'll see you around" he said before walking off face flushed

"Well wasn't that surprising" A voice behind you said and turned to find your dad looking at you with an eyebrow raised

"What? We're family friends I'm sure he only asked to be polite" You said shrugging which probably was the truth you just hopped differently

"Of course" He said looking doubtful "Best get off to class now, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

"Of course not dad" You said grinning

"It's sir or professor" You hear him saying as you walk away

"Wait you two are girls?" Ron exclaims suddenly making you and Hermione jump from the potions homework

"Are we having a joke here that I wasn't paying attention to?" You asked confused looking at Hermione who looked unhappy

"Are you seriously just working that out?" Hermione asked

"Why don't you two go with me and Harry to the ball?" Ron asked looking happy as if he just solved his problems

"Excpet…I have a date already" You said unsurely looking at him

"So do I" She said, you look at her confused

"Who?" You and Ron asked at the same time

"I'm not telling" She said defiantly

"If I tell you who I'm going with will you tell me" You asked interested

"Ok sure" She said smiling

"You two seriously already have dates?" He asked looking upset

"Yeah well someone else already figured out we were girls before you did genius" Hermione said before slamming her homework shut and heading to the rooms

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked finally talking

"I'm not telling, you'll find out at the ball" You said smiling happily before packing up your work to go talk to Hermione

"Alright Hermione, who are you going with?" You asked smiling sitting crossed legged on your bed

"Viktor" She said sitting beside you

"Who's Viktor?" You asked confused

"Viktor Krum" She mumbled

"No way" You said shock covering your face "Way to go Hermione"

"Yeah, it should be good" She said smiling with her face flushed

"You are going to get some hate off his admirers you know that right?" You said worried

"I know what about you? Who are you going with?" She asked "I know who you'd want to go with but I doubt it was him that asked"

"Draco" You said going bright red

"No way" She said completely shocked "He actually asked you how?"

So you told her the story, about him asking, the hug and the fact your dad overheard the whole conversation.

"I'm so happy for you, but I do get why you don't want anyone to know, I mean a Slytherin and a Gryffindor going to a dance together is going to irritate some people" Hermione said sounding more like a warning

"Yeah but if we are to connect to these wizards and witches form elsewhere how can we do that when in house we are so messed up" You said angry

"You're right and maybe you and Draco will fix that" Hermione said with a sly smile

"He might only have asked to be polite" You said nervously

"I don't think so (y/n), Draco's not the type of person to do anything to be polite, he does something because it's what he wants" Hermione said

"We'll see but I hope you're right" You said thinking over it

"So do I" She said worried


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You looked at Hermione once you were both changed for the ball. She was wearing a long pink dress with her hair put up neatly into a bun, whereas (y/n) was wearing a long red dress that had a slit up the leg with small black heels on and your hair elegantly curled to frame your face.

"Are you ready to go now?" Hermione asked nervously

"Lets get this over with, I'm too nervous for this" You exclaimed trying to stop your hands from shaking

You both got out the portrait hole, heading downstairs, and saw all the eyes turned on you and Hermione as you came down which at the bottom off you saw Draco and Viktor standing off waiting for you. When Draco looked up and saw you, you saw his grey eyes widen in shock then he smiled and gave you his arm when you reached the bottom.

"Wow (y/n) you look so pretty" He said smiling down at you since he was slightly taller than you

"You look very handsome" You said smiling and he did in his black tux

They walked into the Great Hall, with a good amount of stares and whispers about them but you didn't care, you were at the ball with the only person you wanted to be there with.

Professor McGonagall got up on stage and got the contestants to start up the first dance which couples started to join into and you watched them wishing it was you until you felt Draco moving forward towards the floor.

"You want to dance?" You asked smiling as you put your hand on his shoulder and his hand went to your waist

"Yeah, its what people do at balls (y/n)" He said smiling back at your cheekily

"Yeah but I didn't expect you to dance" You said

"Well I don't really dance much except with you, like when you used to put on music and just dance around the room" He said laughing

"And you'd join in even though you hated to dance" You said shaking your head at the memory

"Maybe I hated dancing but it always made you happy" He said looking at you seriously

"Yeah because your dancing was terrible was what made it fun" You said looking up him as he looked at you intensely

"Well thanks for mocking my dance" He said before shaking his head and looking away from you

You looked round as you danced and spotted a few Slytherins watching you intensely some looking angry and someone looking amused. The floor was filled with people dancing and you couldn't help wondering how many other people were as happy as you felt at that moment. Draco removed his hand from yours and put his hands at your back pulling you in close as you lay your head on his chest wrapping your arms round his neck swaying to the music with a smile on your face. Once the music stopped you and Draco pulled back from the other smiling but with your faces flushed, and you looked round to see Ron and Harry at a table with Hermione heading over.

"How about I go get us something to drink?" Draco suggested

"Yeah that'll be good" You said "I'll go get a table"

You both headed in different directions feeling happy and so confused on how to act as you hadn't ever done this sort of thing.

"I don't know which of your two dates is worse" Ron said scowling at (y/n) and Hermione "Seriously? Malfoy? Krum?"

"Oh stop complaining Ron" Hermione said huffily "We are both happy, and I doubt its ever crossed your mind how (y/n) feels about Draco this whole time"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused "(y/n) doesn't like him like that, there just friends"

"Oh god Ron" Hermione said shaking her head at him then turns to you "Enjoying yourself are you?"

"Yeah I definitely am" You said smiling happily "Are you having fun?"

"I thought you might be you looked happy" Hermione said "Draco also looked happy to be here as well (y/n), maybe he likes you back"

"Oh Hermione don't say such things" You said flushing feeling embarrassed

"Hey" Draco said as he walked to your side and gave you your drink which you took a bit of

"Hi" You said smiling then a thought came to your head "How would you like to sneak out of here?"

"What? Why?" He asked confused

"I could go get my music player and speakers from my room, we could go hang out by the lake and just have fun like old times without being so heavily watched" You said smiling mischievously

"Sounds like a plan" He said smiling "You really are in the wrong house, breaking the rules like this"

"Come on lets go" You said as you both gulp down some of the drink before he grabbed your hand and you walked out the Great Hall towards the stairs. He waited outside the common room as you ran to grab what you needed and you both walked down the stairs sneaking outside were there was torches lit but no one was paying attention to you both as you walked towards the lake. You put on a playlist of your favourite songs at the moment and grabbed Draco's hands as you both started laughing and dancing away like you used to when it was just the two of you. You both sat down after awhile smiling and laughing but tired out from all the dancing. Draco put his arm round your shoulders as you leaned your head on his shoulder and looked up at him as he looked down, then he leaned his head down and your lips touched. You closed your eyes and leaned into the kiss opening your mouth to give his tongue access as the kiss became more passionate both Draco's arms came round you as you ran your hands through his hair. Draco bit your bottom lip as he pulled away leaving you both breathing heavily and you feeling the happiest you ever felt but you knew this happiness wouldn't last.

"We shouldn't have done that, (y/n) I'm so sorry" Draco said before pulling away from you as you felt tears prick your eyes and struggled to hold back a sob

"You regret that?" (y/n) asked struggling to keep her emotions in check

"Of course we're just friends, that's all" He said looking at you shrugging

"You know what Draco everyone's right, you are an asshole" You said before standing up and grabbing your music player and speakers and stormed off

"(y/n)! Wait!" you heard Draco shout after you but for once your didn't stop you kept walking trying hard not to break down before you got back to your room, some of the girls were already back as the dance had finished awhile back but Hermione was the only one still awake when you got there.

"(y/n) there you are I was getting worried about you" She said worried then noticed the tears in your eyes and you saw her face get angry "What did he do?"

"He kissed me then told me he regretted it because we're only friends nothing more" You said finally breaking down sobbing hard

"No way, ohh I'm so putting a hex on him" She said angrily as she hugged you

"No don't, we are friends I'm an idiot to think he'd think of me as anything else" You said shaking your head "I just want to go to bed and forget about it"

You packed away your dress and shoes and changed into your pyjamas and climbed into bed remembering the kiss but with a different ending, a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Draco P.O.V

He stared in the mirror looking at the reflection which was a by whose skin was paler than usual and blue shadows under his eyes all symptoms of the lack of sleep that he had because he kept remembering (y/n)'s face before she ran off.

"You're an absolute idiot" He said before he splashed some water on his face before walking out the bathroom

"Hey Draco, want to go get some food?" Blaise asked him

"Not hungry, just going for a walk" Draco said without looking at Blaise and kept walking

"What happened? Gryffindor messed up your head? Don't blame you she was quite something last night" He heard Blaise snickering at his back, he clenched up his fists but kept walking, there was nothing he could do it was true that you had looked absolutely stunning last night but you and him nothing more than friends, right? Well he certainly didn't want to be just that but you were beautiful you deserve more than some messed up Slytherin.

"Oi Draco" He heard a voice behind him and turned to find the mudblood Granger walking towards him

"What do you want mudblood?" He sneered at her

"Call me names all you want, I'm sure (y/n) will enjoy hearing all about that" She said and you dropped your sneer and looked her with sad tired eyes "She told me what happened last night, you know using the cruciatus curse on her would probably have hurt less than the stunt you pulled"

"I didn't know that if I kissed her she'd be that upset" He said rubbing his hands over his face

"You think it's because you kissed her?" She asked confused "It's because you told her you only want to be friends"

"Wait what?" He asked confused

"She likes you idiot, god knows why, so many other guys like her but its always been you" She said shaking her head

"Where is she I need to fix this?" Draco asked

"In her room refusing to move, good luck getting her out, you know since you can't get in the common room" She said before walking away laughing "Good luck Draco"

Draco walked in the opposite direction from Hermione to head towards the Gryffindor Common room, and ended up standing outside the common with no idea what to do since he couldn't get through.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked smiling cheekily looking at George laughing

"Coming to find pretty little (y/n)?" George asked smiling cheekily as well

"Yes, can you get her?" Draco asked straining not to be cheeky

"Hm I don't know I guess we could" Fred said looking thoughtful

"But you know there's a magic word first" George said

"Please go get (y/n) for me" Draco said through gritted teeth

"Ok" The twins said in unison laughing as they left Draco sitting on the steps beside the portrait to wait for someone to come back if anyone did decide to come out for him.

(y/n) P.O.V

"Hey (y/n), the twins said there's someone sitting outside the portrait waiting for you" Lavender Brown said as she came up to (y/n)'s bed "You looked nice last night so it's not surprising to see that some boy's came to ask you to date them"

"I don't care" You said lying on your back staring up at the canopy

"Get up and go see who it is, you can't lie in bed all day" She said

"If I say I'll get up and go see who it is will you go away?" You asked looking at her

"Yes" She said looking confused

"Ok I'll go" You said swinging your legs off the bed as you stand up stretching "Goodbye Lavender" at that she left the room looking back at you hurt but you didn't see you were too busy going through your trunk for a pair of skinny jeans, and a top which you put on then pulled on your converse before dragging the brush through your hair and left the room.

You walked over to the portrait hole, pushed the portrait open and climbed out. You closed the portrait hole and looked over at the stairs to see Draco sitting on the stairs with his hands covering his face. (y/n) walked over and sat down on the stairs beside him, Draco lifted his head when he heard the steps and looked over at you.

"Oh Draco, what's wrong?" You asked sadly placing your hand on his cheek as you take in how pale he looks and dark circles under his eyes

"Im sorry" He said taking hold of your other hand "What I said last night, I only said it because I thought you didn't want to date me, and I mean no wonder you're so beautiful and so many other guys like you, how could I ever get someone like you?"

"By being yourself Draco, it's always been you, I've always loved you" You said leaning in closing your eyes and felt his lips against yours again

"I love you too, always" He said back as his hands wandered through your hair, touched your body as your mouths met in a passion neither of you two could have imagined for one another

"Well isn't this a surprise" An all too familiar voice said cause you and Draco to freeze, breaking apart to see your dad standing there with his arms crossed

"Dad" You squeak out surprised that your voice is gone

"I thought I'd come talk to you after last night, since you both disappeared so decided to see where you two had went" He asked glaring down at you both as you both were holding hands

"Just went for a walk" Draco said trying to suppress a grin, feeling the least bit awkward but an amusing situation

"Is that so?" Your dad asked looking at you as you just nodded your head still not able to speak "I'll talk to you both later, separately" with that walked away

"We're getting lectured later" (y/n) said looking at Draco finding her voice again

"Nah your dad loves you and me" Draco said grinning down at you as he pulls you in cuddling you

"He may love you in class but I'm pretty sure he didn't need to see us making out" You said closing your eyes "We are getting lectured later but about being in relationships"

"No, he wouldn't" Draco said flushing

"He would" You said going bright red "When it comes to me, he would do that"

"Well it was bound to happen" Draco said placing his head on top of yours "Do you think we can make this work?"

"Oh definitely" You said grinning cheekily and look up at him "Want to go sneak out and make out where we wont be interrupted?"

"Sure" He said smiling with his usual mischievous grin as stands up giving you a hand up and both walk hand in hand to find a secret make out place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1 year later

You and Hermione were standing guard at one side of a corridor as were Ginny and Luna at the other end of the corridor which Harry broke into the evil Professor Umbridge's office to use her fireplace to get in contact with his godfather Sirius.

"Oh no" You said freezing up and you see your boyfriend Draco and his friends coming towards you who were apart of the inquisitor squad meaning if you all got caught you were in trouble

"Distract him (y/n), he's your boyfriend, he wont give you in to trouble" Hermione said nervously "Loosen up if you act weird he'll know something's up"

"Hey (y/n), what's going on?" Draco asked smiling at you as you walked up to him pulling him in for a cuddle trying to act innocent

"Ohh you know some stupid kids let of some smoke bombs again, so we were just telling people to avoid it" You said shrugging smiling up at him

"And you guys would do that?" He asked suspiciously looking at Hermione "Well I'm sure we can handle it from here, if you guys want to leave"

"I'm sure you have classes to get to plus we've got it covered" You said smiling

"Hem hem" You hear and grit your teeth trying your utmost hardest not to say anything "Grab them both and take them to my office, there up to something"

"What?" You, Draco and Hermione said in unison

"What proof?" You sneered

"With the false accusations that Ron Weasley gave me and you're both friends with him, now my office and we'll see why you're lying to me" She said as Draco grabbed both your wrists and started pushing you to the office. Nobody said anything as you, Hermione, Ginny and Luna were led into the office as Harry was exiting the fire place.

"(y/n) please tell me you aren't planning an uprising" Draco whispered into your ear making you shiver. This past year at Hogwarts was hard as you had to keep some secrets from Draco like Dumbledore's Army which you were apart of but you couldn't tell your boyfriend you were in it, you couldn't trust that he wouldn't turn the organisation in also with the spell that Hermione put on it you didn't want to risk it.

"I can't tell you anything yet Draco I'm sorry" You said turning your neck to look at him as he was still holding your wrists

"Well what happened to no secrets in a relationship?" Draco asked smirking at you

"Well there's always secrets when each person in the relationship is on a different side of the war" You said sadly and saw Draco's face fall as he released your wrists which you turned round and gave him a hug as he hugged you back tightly

"I'm sorry (y/n)" Draco said full of sadness

"Everyone's messed up by this war, even my parents" You said as you looked round and saw Umbridge gone with Hermione and Harry, and Luna, Ginny, Ron and Neville standing there with there wands pointed towards Crabbe, Goyle and Draco

"What's going on?" Draco asked angrily to them all then looked at you, as you kissed him before pulling away pointing your wand at him

"I'm so sorry Draco, tie them all up, we need to go help Hermione and Harry" You said as you all raised you wands and ropes came out tying the three boys up and found bits of material and tied it over the boys mouths.

"Where's Umbridge?" Ron asked when we found Harry and Hermione outside "Whose blood?"

"Doesn't matter, we need to go" Harry said anxiously

"How are we going to get there?" You asked angry at the situation

"Thestrals" Luna said calmly as everyone looked at her confused "The bloods luring them here, they could get us there fast"

"She's right" Hermione said

"But majority of us can't see them" You said reminding them

"Me and Luna will lead you to one then think about the London Entrance to Ministry" Harry said as him and Luna started taking people to one and helping them on before helping another person.

Once you were inside the ministry everyone kept a tight group together with there wands in hand ready to attack if they had to. They went through door after door nobody daring to speak listening for voices or footsteps.

"This is the room" Harry said as everyone followed Harry to a shelf that had his name written on it as he picked it up they heard voices

"Give it over Potter" You looked over and saw Lucius Malfoy

"Lucius, nice to see you again so soon since summer" You said sneering at you and he looked at you surprised

"I bet your dad doesn't know you're here does he?" Lucius asked smirking "If you come over here now (y/n) we can stop you being hurt"

"I'd rather die than join your side" You said holding your head high

"So much like your mother it's a shame but once we find her I'm sure you and her will change your mind" Lucius said as you balled your hands into a fist

"RUN" Harry shouted as he pushed over the shelves and everyone ran throwing spells behind them and trying to avoid being hit with spells. Everyone ran out the door they came through and split into different groups which you ended up with Ginny. The room you two ended in had mirrors all over the place which confused you both, walking round trying not to run into mirrors as some of the mirrors smashed as spells hit them from the death eaters as you both kept throwing spells back at them. A spell hit your legs making them heavy as you collapsed to the floor, Ginny looked back to help you but you shook your head.

"Keep going Ginny, they won't touch me" You said as she looked at you once more before going off in a run

"Don't think we wont hurt you?" You ended up with Lucius being the one following you as turned round and saw him sneering down at you with another death eater beside him "You go find the other girl and kill her, she's my problem"

"I'm your sons girlfriend, your friends daughter, would you really kill me? you won't though you could have done it by now" You said smiling

"Maybe I won't kill you but there's still hope for you to change your mind on what side of the war your on" He said as he pointed his wand down at you yelling "Cruciato"

You started screaming as an unbearable pain coursed through your whole body unable to do anything to stop it. When the pain stopped you opened your eyes but on one was in front of you and you turned your head to see Lucius lying on his side knocked out.

"(y/n), are you ok?" Ginny asked crouching down beside you handing you over your wand which you dropped when you fell over "I heard your screams, I got so scared"

"Doesn't matter now, wheres the guy he sent after you?" You asked worried

"Knocked out round there" Ginny stated

"Tie them up and we can drag them out of the place and find the others maybe they'll have captors as well" You said standing up and Ginny went to get the other guy as ropes shot out your wand tying up Lucius, when Ginny came back using a hover charm to get her guy to hover follow her (y/n) did the same as they found there way back out the mirror room. They heard shouting and ran into a room which had a brain in the middle with the rest of the group, and some death eaters. Ginny and (y/n) dropped there death eaters and fired some spells at the remaining death eaters before you know what happened you were up in the ad smacked your head off a wall before everything went black.

You groaned rubbing at your head and opened your eyes to find Draco sleeping beside your bed holding your other hand. The events of what happened came back with an overwhelming sadness for Draco, his dad was a death eater and had an unforgivable curse on her.

"Draco" You said as you shook his hand and saw his grey eyes open as you stared at one another both looking ill and tired

"What happened?" He asked voice raspy

"Your dad was there Draco, he used the cruciato curse on me" You said as he squeezed closed his eyes and his grip tightened on your hand shaking his head

"Don't say that" Draco begged

"I'm sorry but it's true, did they catch him? Was anyone killed? Or seriously injured?" You asked

"Yeah my dads in Azkaban they found him tied up beside some other guy unconscious" He said venomously "When I find who did it"

"I did" You said as he looked up at you with hatred and you felt your heart breaking

"How could you?" He asked as he released your hand before standing up

"He was trying to torture me till I saw that I was in the wrong side of the war, I'd do it again Draco" You said angrily "This is it for us isn't it?"

"Yeah it has to be, until this war is done" Draco said as he started to leave before turning back "A guy died his name was Sirius Black"

"Oh no poor Harry" You said feeling the tears come as you remember Sirius, then look back up at Draco as you saw him head to the door "Don't die Draco, please come back to me alive"

"You as well my dear (y/n)" He said not looking at you but you heard his voice breaking as he left the hospital wing and you broke down crying. Crying harder than you've ever done in your life for losing Draco, getting his dad locked up, at your mum being in hiding, that your friend Sirius Blacks death and you had no idea what to do about any of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

1 year later

You were watching the Room of Requirements with Ginny, Neville, Ron waiting for Draco to come out of it. Until everyone went black and everyone was shouting at each other trying to find there way out.

"Go back to your dorm (y/n), please" A voice whispered in your ear it was Draco, you tried reaching out to find him but you knew he was gone.

"Draco was here guys, he's gone now" You said as you found your way out the darkness

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked looking at you

"He told me to go back to the dorms before leaving" you said looking at them all "Something bad is happening guys we need to go find out"

Everyone started running down a corridor and saw a fight with death eaters and the protection all firing to one another some, everyone began helping them out. You saw your dad run past the fight and head up the astronomy tower you were about to follow until someone grabbed your wrist pulling you away from it.

"Don't its got a spell on it, only death eaters can get through" Remus shouted at you over the noise as he released your wrist "Your dad still has the tattoo whether he's a death eater or not"

You just nod and continue to fire at the death eaters that were attacking everyone out here as you ducked and dodged shots that were fired at you trying not to get knocked out again. When you saw your dad run by you holding Draco's wrist you ran after to find out what was going on.

"Dad! Dad!" You shouted after them following them till you were all outside and heard shots coming from behind you and saw Harry quite far behind you

"(y/n) get to safety" Your dad shouted looking back at you, they had both stopped as you caught up but your dad was shooting at Harry

"Dad what are you doing?" You asked as he kept firing at Harry

"Go into hiding with you mum, get safe" He said before pushing you over to Draco "Say a final bye to him (y/n), we both have to go"

"Draco what's going on?" You asked scared as he pulled you close for a quick hug before giving you a kiss

"You're going to hear some horrible stuff about me and your dad for awhile (y/n), just know we both love you and once this wars over, we can fix it all" Draco said looking at you with such deep sad eyes "Goodbye" and with that him your dad ran off again as your collapsed to your knees on the grass crying

"(y/n)! You had them! And you let them get away! Do you really know what side of the war you're on?" Harry shouted at you from behind as you kept staring at the last place you saw them both

"If I was on the other side of the war Harry I wouldn't still be here" You said quietly not even knowing if he heard you but not caring "What did they do?"

"Your dad killed Dumbledore because Draco couldn't" Harry said bitterly as you look round at him sitting on the grass behind you

"Of course he did" You said looking down at your hands shaking your head as they shook from cold or shock you didn't know but you believed Harry had seen your dad do that "Draco wouldn't be able to do it, he's not a murderer so dad would have done it to protect Draco and he wouldn't want me to be with Draco if he had done it"

"So your dad killed someone who believed in him all this time to protect you?" Harry said bitterly

"You should know better than anyone what a parent will do to protect there child" You said cruelly as you pushed yourself up off the ground

"Was Draco going to do it?" You asked curiously as you held a hand out to him pulling him up

"No, he started to lower his wand till your dad stepped in and done it" Harry said looking at you as you both walked towards the castle "What did they both say to you before they got away?"

"Dad told me to go into hiding with my mum, Draco said him and my dad still love me no matter what I hear about them both from now on" You said shrugging

"Are you going into hiding?" Harry asked "Nobody would blame you"

"I would blame myself though if I didn't fight this war, while my dad and Draco are fighting it on the other side" You said "What if something happened to them and I'm hiding away how could I ever forgive myself for that?"

"Well you'll just have to hope nothing happens to any of you then (y/n), though I can't say some people won't be after your dad now for revenge on Dumbledore"

"I know" You said as you raised your wand in the air with everyone else that was there. You felt yourself breaking on the inside now as you everyone who was close to you was now gone either in hiding or on the other side of the war, you didn't know what you would do now but you'd figure it out with everyone else and you'd fight to protect this side of the army you were on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 year later

The war was over and Voldemort was now dead, everyone was spending the aftermath trying to find loved ones that they knew were at the war. Which is why you were walking up and down the Great Hall asking anyone and everyone if they had seen your dad but they were all shaking there head, no one daring to look at you as they knew if he wasn't here he was most probably dead, but you kept praying that he wasn't you couldn't lose your dad. You walked round the castle looking for any bodies that nobody had got round to collecting yet hoping to find your dad maybe in there somewhere hopefully with some life still in him, but he wasn't around the castle anywhere which is how you ended up back up in the Great Hall and saw Draco with his parents.

"Hey Lucius, Narcissa, sorry to interrupt but have you seen my dad? I cant find him" You said gulping in deep breaths to stop yourself from crying as you can only think the worst of your dad now, they looked at you with sympathy for the fact that you couldn't find him

"No sorry, we've not seen him" Lucius said looking at your with sadness as you felt tears start to roll your cheek you walked away to go look some more where you didn't know but you'd find him

"(y/n)! Wait! I'll help" Draco shouted running catching up with you and grabbed your hand as you walked together "We'll find him I promise"

"He's not alive though is he Draco?" You asked gripping on tightly to his hand

"He could be just badly injured (y/n), we don't know nothing till we find him" Draco said trying to reassure you

"Last I saw your dad was at the shrieking shack" Hermione said not looking you in the eye

"Really? Are you sure?" You asked her feeling hopeful as she just nodded and looked away to Draco but you never saw the look she gave him you just looked up at him feeling hopeful again

"Come on (y/n), let's go see" He said pulling you away knowing that whatever you found there at the shrieking shack you weren't going alone "I love you (y/n)"

"I love you too, I'm so glad you survived" You said looking back at the wreckage of the castle as you head towards the tree

"Your friends saved me a few times, if it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't be alive" He said truthfully hating that he owed them for his life but glad because he didn't want you to have to go through the last part of this war alone.

Once they had gotten the stick to the right part of the tree and got inside. They walked towards a room were there was a small amount of light coming from it, you were still calling your dad as you headed for it but there was no answer. Draco hesitantly pushed open the door to see your dad lying on the ground totally still and white, you collapsed to the floor beside his body, with tears streaming down your face unable to make sort of noise but allow yourself to cry. Draco pulled you to him in a hug holding you close looking down at the teacher he had once loved and looked up to, the man who also lectured him about ever hurting his daughter and making up some excuse to give him detention back when he broke up with her, and knowing how he'd never call him his father in law or ever see (y/n) get married to anyone.

"I'm sorry" Draco said to whom he was apologising to he wasn't sure but he sat there holding (y/n) close to him and felt his own tears fall at this painful lose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

19 years later

You now had 3 children; a boy called Scorpious, a girl called Alice, and another girl called Rosaline or Rosa as she was mostly called.

"Scorpious kept saying I was going to get Hufflepuff mum" Alice ran up to you saying as she was just starting Hogwarts this year but Scorpious was going into his third year as a Gryffindor

"Sweetheart it's not a bad thing whatever house you go into" You said remembering Cedric "There was once this very brave Hufflepuff back when I was in Hogwarts and he gave his life to save a very good friend of mine"

"Really? I didn't think Hufflepuff's had any bravery in them" Alice said confused

"Any can have bravery inside them, it doesn't matter what house you're sorted into everyone will accept you and love you for you" Draco said as crouched down and hugged Alice "Remember I was once a Slytherin and your mum a Gryffindor and the same was for your mums parents, what house you're in doesn't write your path in life, only can you make those decisions"

"Someone being scaring Alice into the different house" Ron asked behind them with a chuckle and saw Hermione, Ginny and Harry with him

"Yeah, it's been like this all summer" You said laughing looking at little Albus, James, Rose and Hugo

"Trust me, we've been dealing with the same thing from James and Albus" Ginny said laughing "You'll do just fine Alice"

You gave Alice and Scorpious a kiss on the cheek before Draco hugged them before they stepped onto the train and you all waved the train away.

"She better not end up with Potter" Draco said as the train left as you laughed at him

"Oh sweetheart trust me it's not any of the Potters she's after" You said walking away laughing leaving your husband to walk behind you

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and grabbed you round the waist turning you to face him "Who am I going to have to give some warning to?"

"Alice likes Teddy, it's obvious" You said laughing then looked down at Rosa who was talking to Lily "But your other daughter, well you might find she likes a Potter"

"Of course she would" He grumbled scowling "Rosa come on"

"Least they won't have the problems of being in different common rooms" You laughed and saw the meaning hit Draco as Rosa came over and you took her hand

"I'm writing to the school" He said "They need to get better security for girls getting into the boys rooms"

"Oh? Now you care about that, because you didn't when it used to be us" You said jokingly

"That was different" He said sternly

"Yes because my dad wasn't the head of the house that I used to keep sneaking into the dormitories of" You said smiling a sad smile at remembering him "Do you think he knew?"

"No if he did, I'd be dead" Draco said smiling at you kissing you on your head as he put his arm round your waist "Let's get home and you can start that letter to your kids that I know you're dying to write already"


End file.
